An Odd Patrol
by abro5
Summary: Hermione, now Head Girl, is patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts when an unexpected chain of events occur.


**Hiya! This is just a little one shot of Hermione and Draco and their first kiss. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I may decide to carry this on but that will be sometime in the summer when I have no more exams. YIPEE.**

An Odd Patrol

Hermione stomped down the corridor, grumbling angrily to herself. Once again, Mister Draco Malfoy had shirked his duties of Head Boy, and once again, she was left to patrol alone. Hermione pointed her wand at a tapestry she knew hid a little alcove and she exposed a sixth year couple embracing one another very intimately.

"Get to bed, _now_." She flicked her wand to create a small bang and the couple scampered off, embarrassed and guilty. Hermione was in an extremely unforgiving mood.

_When I get my hands on that slimy git, _she thought, her hands clenched around her wand so tightly sparks were spurting out of the end. It wasn't the first time Malfoy had decided to leave the patrol work to Hermione; it had happened once last week and then three times the week before. She didn't even know why McGonagall had decided to give the honour of Head Boy to _Malfoy_ of all people. Why couldn't it have been someone like Ernie Macmillan? Or Justin Finch-Fletchley?

"He's not even that smart!" Hermione said aloud to herself, her voice echoing down the empty second floor corridor.

"I hope you aren't talking about me?" Drawled a snarky voice from behind her. "I'll have you know I have the second best marks in the year."

Hermione whirled round and pointed her wand at the tall form of Draco Malfoy and his friend Blaise Zabini. Everything about them both screamed arrogant and wealthy. Malfoy's robes were crisp and worn ever so slightly to show that upper-class yet casual look. He had ditched his slicked back hairstyle in third year and now his fringe hung down just above his eyes. Blaise had the same air of cockiness about him as Malfoy, but he wore his robes immaculately.

"Zabini, get back to your common room, you aren't allowed up." Hermione snapped to the dark, handsome boy. He only raised an eyebrow in response.

"Granger, he's with me – I'm Head Boy and so whoever I say can stay up, can stay up." Draco smirked.

"Stop abusing your liberties, Malfoy!" Hermione hissed and directed her wand at Malfoy's throat. He eyed her carefully before glancing at Blaise and jerking his head.

"The know-it-all looks as if she's about to explode – I'll deal with it, Blaise. See you later."

Blaise nodded and melted away into the shadows without a word, his quiet footsteps fading into nothing until it was just Malfoy and Hermione standing face to face in the dull glow of the lights on the castle walls.

"Deal with what?" Hermione hissed. "I've already gone once to McGonagall about you and I won't hesitate to do it again."

"Yeah, and she'll do nothing _again_." He replied smirking still, his pointed chin arrogantly held as he folded his arms.

She stepped closer to him so she could actually poke Malfoy in the chest with her wand. "Oh she will. She's already told me that she'd strip you of your duties and ban you from playing Quidditch ever again."

What Hermione had just said was, strictly speaking, a lie. McGonagall hadn't actually said anything about Quidditch or giving the Head Boy position to someone else, but she was damn sure she would. She only hoped that Malfoy wouldn't see through her.

"No she wouldn't." He laughed loudly, shaking his head. "You can't lie to save your life, Granger."

Half-heartedly, she tried to keep up with the lie. "I'm not lying, Malfoy. She said it to me herself."

"Granger. She didn't." Malfoy stepped forward and smirked. "So, why don't you run along back to your common room and we'll keep this quiet."

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "Well, no Malfoy, because I don't plan on keeping this quiet. This is the fifth time you have skived off patrolling and it's just too far."  
"Maybe it's because I'm patrolling with _you_."

Hermione spluttered angrily before she managed to spit out a sentence which made sense. "And you think _I_ like patrolling with _you_, Malfoy? You are unbelievable! So this is the reason. You won't do your head duties because you don't like me – how – how immature and pathetic can you get? Why don't you just grow up? Don't think I was jumping for joy when I found out that you were Head-"

Hermione's rant was cut off by Malfoy bending down to gently kiss her lips softly and one hand cupping her cheek. Colour flushed to her cheeks and before she knew it, Malfoy had retreated back down the corridor with a huge smirk on his face, leaving a bewildered Hermione touching her lips thoughtfully.


End file.
